1 . The Field of the Invention
The use of certain types of clips, which are initially generally planar and which are deformed to non-planar configuration prior to use, to close openings through tissue, e.g., into body lumens, and more particularly to close a puncture made to gain access to a blood vessel or other body lumen is known. Such clips are generally annular and have tines extending radially from an annular body. For example, such clips are disclosed in the aforementioned co-pending applications and in published PCT Applications WO/99/62408, WO/00/56223 and WO/00/56227, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein. Various methods, e.g., stamping, laser cutting, chemical etching and the like have been used to form the clips from a sheet of metal. Conventional manufacturing methods are limited with regard to minimizing the space between the tines because the necessary manufacturing tolerances require that sufficient space be allowed for the manufacturing tools and/or processing materials.
Improved methods of manufacturing these types of clips and the clips resulting from them would make such clips more effective for many such uses.